Grid Defence Force
The Grid Defence Force or GDF is an in-development group thought up by Jesden Martynov. It will be a military RP group, that fights with other STABLE, SLSALT compliant groups. Status Land The GDF has no current land Recruitment The GDF is Recruiting. Any Avatar over 2 months is able to apply for an application form. This will then be looked over to see if the Aplicant is what we are looking for. When a decision is made, they will be notified. Please contact Jesden Martynov for an application form. History Backstory Sim Locations Mysterious Island (SLRAF) Jesden Martynov Purchased the first section of land in the Mysterious Island sim, in the begining of June '08. It is designed as a telehub where people enter, oposite a line of bunkers, with a teleporter onto the main base within the central one. The main base is a small carrier, with 4 floors. The lowest is the Hangar, where Air Force planes launch. The second is a General room, with a meeting room, engine room, weapons room, ammo storage and personal quarters. The third is the training area, featuring an arena and classrooms. On the fourth floor are the offices of the High Command Members. Then the group was disbanded due to lack of interest and Jesden Martynov going inactive in its most recent incarnation as the GDF, the group has had no land. Politics STABLE and SLSALT The GDF will follow the Guidelines set out by STABLE and SLSALT to promote fairplay between different groups it engages. Allies None yet Enemies None yet Orginisation and Structure Ranks The GDF rank system is based on a modified version of the British and American ranking systems. There are 21 ranks within the SLRAF 7 Enlisted Ranks(E-#), 3 NCO Ranks(NCO-#), 8 Officer Ranks (O-#), 3 High Command Ranks (HC-#) Enlisted The Enlisted are your basic men, you have the Class 3 Enlisted, These are Private, Lance Corporal and Corporal, they answer to the Class 2 Enlisted, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant and Colour Sergeant. They in turn answer to the Class 1 Enlisted, the Master Sergeant. * E-1 - Private * E-2 - Lance Corporal * E-3 - Corporal * E-4 - Sergeant * E-5 - Staff Sergeant * E-6 - Colour Sergeant * E-7 - Master Sergeant NCO The Master Sergeant's answer directly to the NCO's. they are the highest rank an enlisted can achieve, unless he enters the Officer Academy. * NCO-1 - Warrant Officer Second Class * NCO-2 - Sergeant Major * NCO-3 - Warrant Officer First Class Officer NCO's are commanded by their Officers, You have the Junior Officers; O-(1-3). Followed by Senior Officers; O-(4-7). They are all answerable to the Commanding Officer; O-8. The O-8 is the second in command of the Division. * O-1 - Second Lieutentant * O-2 - Lieutenant * O-3 - Captain * O-4 - Major * O-5 - Colonel * O-6 - Major General * O-7 - General * O-8 - Marshal HC The High Command. They are the overal leaders of the GDF. They are in-charge of the different divisions within it and are responsible for the decisions and direction the GDF will take. * HC-1 - Field Marshal(army), Air Marshal(Air Force), Space Marshal(Navy), * HC-2 - Secondary Commander, * HC-3 - Supreme Commander. The current Supreme Commander is Jesden Martynov Divisions Main Divisions Infantry Division The Infantry Division are the foot troops, responsible for maintaining peace on base in peace time, or defense in times of war. They perform their ground operations using a mixture of light arms, armoured vehicles and artilery. Task Force Alpha The elite of the GDF, they are the personal body Guard of the Supreme Commander. They use the most advanced equipment available to better perform their duty. You do not ask to join. You are asked. Air Division The fly boys. They are responsible for many different roles, from intercepting enemy craft, to piloting troops in and out of hot zones. Interceptor Wing These are the fighter aces of the division. They chose to specialise in fighting enemy craft, and their weapons and vehicle reflect this. Transport Wing These are some of the best pilots in the division. They are responsible for getting their cargo in place unharmed, whether its Mech or Mechanised troops to gifts. Support Divisions These are divions that members can join if they show skill in the area. Engineering The flesh and blood of the GDF, they are responsible for the building of bases, to vehicles, weapons and armor. Without which we wouldnt exist. JAG Responsible for the well-being of troops, and settling both internal and external disputes between members and orginisations. Operations Major Operations none yet Minor Operations none yet External Links Category:Groups